Bahama Party
by nihongirl
Summary: The Titans go on Vacation to the Bahamas, Jealousy, love, and fun is in the air! Pairings: OCxRobxStar, BBxRae, CyxBee RobxStar in the end, and beginning. BBxRae
1. Off to the Island

**Disclaimer: **I don't own T.T; it's mystifying that I don't already! (j/k)

**Bahama Party**

**Chapter 1, **Of to the Island!

Starfire came running in with a single box. "ONE! Just ONE!" Beast Boy

yelped, expecting millions of fan-mail for 'yours truly' today. "Yes friend Beast Boy,

but it is very heavy!" said Starfire.

"Dude! Maybe it's a gift!" said Beast Boy, jumping over the couch and ripping the box

open. Inside was a letter reading: '_Dear Titans, in honor of your constant saving of our _

_beloved city, the Titans East of Steel City have agreed to take care of the city while you_

_go on an all expense-paid VACATION! Your vacation shall take place in the Bahamas. Included in this box you will find: plane tickets, certificates to Atlantis Resort, Nassau,_

_flip-flops and sandals, a guide to Atlantis and snorkeling masks. Enjoy! Your Mayor, _

_Mayor Thomas Wilson' _

"Awesome!" yelled Beast Boy, which brought the other Titans in. "What?" asked Raven in her usual monotone voice.

"Friends! you must see this!" Starfire cried, showing the Titans. "Well team, looks

like we're going on Vacation!" said Robin.

Starfire cheered, Beast Boy: "Dude!" Cyborg: "Boo Ya!" Raven: "Oh Joy…"

Titans East arrived the next day, "Alright ya'll, have a rockin' time!" Exclaimed

Bee. "Yeah, Looks like your bags are all packed and you're ready to go!" said

Speedy.

It was true; our favorite Teen superheroes were vacation-ready. "So you're sure you'll

manage?" asked Robin. "Yeah, we'll be fine," Bee assured him.

-On the plane-

-Ding- "We are now approaching Nassau, please fasten your seatbelts." –ding- went

the P.A. Starfire peered out of the window. "Oh, Robin! It is so beautiful!" she cried.

Robin smiled at her warmly. "Yes Star, it is…" _Almost as beautiful as you…_ He thought.

Starfire smiled and turned and looked back out the window.

"Dude, I wonder when we'll-" Beast Boy started.

P.A: "We have now reached Nassau."

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

Hey all! Howd'ya like it? Oh yeah Atlantis is the awesome five star resort

in Nassau (The capital of The Bahamas) I went there last year and my memories

are still fresh, trust me it's Paradise with a capital P!

I'm really sorry this chapter was so short!

Over n' Out,

Lynn


	2. Hit the Sack

Bahama Party!

Chapter 2 Hit the Sack

When they arrived in the airport a bus was waiting for them already. Still shaken

from their little 'joy ride' they grabbed there luggage, went through customs, and

off they went.

The bus sailed down the dark road of palm trees and into the beautiful city of Nassau.

(The flight led into the night) Starfire gazed wide-eyed out of the open bus window,

awestruck and mesmerized of the sight, and smell.

Atlantis Resort, 10:05 P.M

Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg jumped out of the bus and ran to the check-in room

as Raven and Robin followed behind.

"Hi! and welcome to Atlantis! Do you have a reserve, or will you be checking in right now?" asked a woman with a strong Bahamian accent.

"Yeah, we have a reserve, us five." said Robin handing over the certificates. The

woman looked at them closely and then said loudly: "Oh you're the TEEN TITANS!

Aren't you! We've been expecting you!"

They received a few turned heads for this. "Uh, yeah…" said Robin. "Yes, yes,

we have rooms all set up for you! You girls will share a room," she pointed

to Starfire and Raven. "You two will share a room," she pointed at B.B and

Cy. "And you get your own room, cutie!" she said to Robin.

Robin blushed and Starfire felt a twinge of jealousy. "Thanks." he muttered.

The Titans grabbed their hotel cards and headed to the elevator. "Hey, we're

all on floor five of Royal Towers!" said Cyborg.

Royal Tower, Atlantis, 10:45 P.M

Starfire yawned. "I think I will do the 'hitting of the sack' now, friend Raven!"

she said yawning again. "Yeah. Whatever, bed on the right is mine." she replied,

nose in her book.

Starfire changed in the bathroom and got into bed. Raven was in the other room.

Star thought of today's events.

Their rooms were on the first floor. The full length window gave a beautiful view,

and five minutes before now Starfire had been outside the curtained door on the soft

grass. She sighed, this would be the best Vacation ever!

Soon, she was asleep...

Royal Tower, Atlantis, 11:05

Robin lay awake in his bed, reading the guide to Atlantis, "…hmm… 12 pools? Underground Aquarium? Sharks? HUGE waterslides? Perfect surfing weather?

Beaches? …This'll be fun…" he said to himself before drifting off to sleep.

AtlantisAtlantisAtlantisAtlantis

Sooooo, Likey? No Likey? pwease review! Okay, forget about the horror, and Title

it's changing, it'll be awesome! I promise!


	3. New Day Dawning

**Hiya! Welcome to the 3rd chappie of Bahama Party!  
****Time to open the mailbag!  
**

**Neko Starfire- Thanks! You got your update, coming right up!  
****Blaze83- Thanks:) Yeah, it's a RobStar, I'm a dedicated fan of that couple too!  
****Thanks to all my reviewers! Hugs n' Kisses (Well, maybe not kisses!)  
****starfirelynn69**

Bahama Party

Chapter 3, New Day Dawning

Starfire's eyes fluttered open, bright light shined through the thin curtains. She smiled, remembering where she was.

She looked over, Raven was already up, dressed, and as usual, reading. "Good Morning Friend Raven!" she said happily. "Hm. m. m. Yeah." Raven muttered with her nose in her book.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Robin woke with a start. He'd had some nightmare or something, but he couldn't really remember.

Looking at the clock, that read 7:30, he jumped out of bed, showered, dressed, cleaned his teeth, styled his hair, and was out the door in ten minutes.

He stopped at B.B and Cy's room and knocked loudly. Inside he could hear voices of "Dude! You cheated!" and "Oh no I didn't!".

"C'mon you two! It's breakfast time!" Robin yelled. at the sound of breakfast. Beast Boy & Cyborg jumped up changed and were out the door in 6.3 seconds.

T.T T.T T.T TT TT

Starfire had just changed into a: Green T- shirt that read- When all else fails, look cute! and pink short shorts, when there was a knock on the door.

"Starfire, Raven, breakfast!" Raven looked up from her book. She was wearing: black tank-top, and black shorts.

Starfire tied her hair in a quick braid, and opened the door. "Friends! We are ready for breakfast now!" she cried, smiling.

Robin looked her up and down. She looked… cute… scratch that, hot… _No, _He thought, _Can't think that way. _And literally hit himself.

Beast Boy waved his hand in front of Robins face. "Uh, Dude? Are you okay?" he asked. Cyborg grinned, and grabbed Robin's ear, leaned in and shouted "BOO!"

Robin was smacked back to reality. "Uh, yeah, fine" he said blushing. Starfire, who had been oblivious to everything in the passed few minutes. said "Friends, where will we be going for breakfast?"

"Oh, we're going to a place called the marketplace, it's an all you can eat buffet." said Robin.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Sweet!" cried beast boy and Cyborg in unison when they reached the area called The Marketplace.

"It's five dollars per person, please." said the girl at the counter. they paid and were shown to a table.

After a huge breakfast of omelets, waffles, pancakes, bacon, sausages, fruit, Danishes, pastries, donuts, and more stuff, the Titans headed outside.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Starfire enjoyed the soft, sweet smelling breeze as they reached the first, large huge pool.

She looked up and squealed with delight. The other Titans followed her gaze. around five or ten stories high was a humongous steep slide.

There were other slides too but this one caught their eye fast. It went through the shark-tank, and was called the Faith Drop.

Starfire wondered why, and would soon find out. Oh boy, she would find out, alright.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The Titans changed into their swimsuits. and Robin couldn't keep his eyes off Starfire, no matter how hard he tried.

She was wearing a green two piece bikini (pretty green, not ugly.) Robin dragged his eyes away in the end.

Raven wore a dark purple on piece.

Robin wore black trunks with red flames up the sides.

Cyborg didn't need trunks,

B.B wore plain green trunks. "Time to hit the water!" he yelled running in.

End le chapter

**Hello! That was chapter tres (3) Hope you like it. Oh, yeah what the other titans wore before the pool **

**Robin: Purple shirt saying: Warning: Extreme Surfer, and blue cargo shorts **

**B.B: Green shirt saying: Stand-up comedian of the year, and purple shorts**

**Cyborg: Blue shirt saying: Yo! And blue shorts.**

**Red & Review. **

**Love Ya!  
Lynn**


	4. Fun in the Sun pt 1

**Chapter 4 is now done!**

**Wow, I can't believe I'm updating so fast! It's all thanks to you guys and your**

**reviews! Speaking of reviews,**

**Mailbag time!  
Blaze83- Aww, thanx! I couldn't picture are favorite gothic-gal either, until I saw this really cute picture of the Titans on the beach on I believe its spelt leotard. **

**Lil' LIK star- Thank you! I'll try to put chapter five up soon too.**

**strodgfrgf- Interesting username! Thanks for the compliment!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! Hugs n' candy all around!**

Bahama Party

Chapter 4, Fun in the Sun pt.1

Starfire looked down the slide and gulped. Ten stories high, very steep, outrageously wet, fun fun fun!

She closed her eyes and slid down the slide…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"YO! Who's ready to hit the beach?" Yelled Cyborg. "Dude! Yeah!" called B.B "Whatever, just don't expect me to go in the water." said Raven. "Sure, where's Star?" asked Robin.

"Up there." Said B.B and Cy at the same time. Pointing at Starfire as she practically flew down the slide.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" Starfire screamed with delight. The slide was soooo fast she was literally lifted _off _of it!

She slid through the shark-tank entrance (It's in an enclosed space people!) and zoomed through, with not enough time to see the sharks!

She reached the end of the slide with a huge explosion of water…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Starfire approached the Titans in a slightly dizzy way. "Hello, friends! Where shall we go next!" she asked smiling.

"Beach!" yelled Cyborg happily.

The Titans headed off to the beach, chatting, smiling, and in B.B's case, sunburning. (He just didn't know it yet:P )

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"C'mon Raven, you know you want to!" said Beast Boy, wiggling his eyebrows. "For the last time, NO!" Said Raven. (He had been trying to get her into the water for the last ten minutes)

Meanwhile, our favorite couple, Starfire and Robin were just finishing off their sandcastle.

"Ta da! You won't find a better sandcastle anywhere!" said Robin, grinning. Starfire giggled. "It is most beautiful, Robin!" Starfire said, giddily.

Robin suddenly put on a jokingly serious face. "I'm telling the truth, you know. Batman was _very_ good at making sandcastles you know!" he said. Starfire giggled again.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Cyborg was sitting watching the others. "Those two are love-sick-in-denial!" he said to himself, applying to Star and Robin.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Bow Wow!" Beast Boy said, turning into a cute puppy. "No Beast Boy." said Raven, sighing. "Pleeeeese!" He begged. "No."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Hey, Star?" asked Robin. "Yes, friend Robin." answered Starfire. "Have you ever surfed before?" he continued. "Um, No, why?" she said.

"Want me to teach you how?" He said, smiling. "That would be glorious!" She said, jumping up. He smiled.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Hello! Another chapter finished! Having fun? Don't miss the next chapter, Fun in the Sun pt. 2!**

**They'll be…**

**1. Raven will get wet!**

**2. Starfire and Robin will go surfing!**

**3. and um, something else!**

**Review!  
**

**Lynn**


	5. Fun in the Sun pt2

**Hello! It's the 5th chapter of Bahama Party! In this chapter we'll have a blooming **

**romance!**

**Sorry I didn't wait for more reviewers, I'm too impatient… I'll add your reviews for this chapter in later chapters, I promise!**

**Mailbag Time!**

**Blaze83- Heh, the Batman making sandcastles was my idea (Or Robin's joke) Yeah, I like B.BRae, (I Love StarRob, but that's a different story.) Something else? I **

**haven't figured that out yet! I'm glad you like it!**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers! **

**Onto the story…**

Chapter 5, Fun in the Sun pt.2

"Please Raven!" "No." "Please?" "No." "Pulease?" "Do you ever give up?" "… Is that a yes!" Raven sighed…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin and Starfire walked over to the rental shack. "Hey? Surfing?" said the boy in the shack. "Yeah, I'll have an advanced board and a beginner's board." said Robin.

Robin handed Starfire her board which was purple with green stripes. (A/N: Coincidence? I think not!) and he grabbed his board, black with red streaks. They headed

toward the water….

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Cyborg watched everyone else. He saw Beast Boy begging Raven, Robin and Starfire reaching the water, and turned just in time to see a seagull steal his hot dog.

"YO!" He roared. "Get back here with that!" and went running after the bird with heads turning everywhere…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"But Raaaaveeen!" Beast Boy squealed. "It'll be fun!" Raven shook her head. "No…" "But… RAVEN! SOMEONES DROWNING!" "Nice try Beast Boy." Raven said, rolling her eyes.

Beast Boy sighed and walked away, hoping Raven would feel sorry for him. No chance. He went on.

"Ugh, You're blocking my sun!" said a voice. B.B turned, a girl around his age was laying there, with an obnoxious look on her face.

"Oh, sorry…" He said. "Who are you anyway?" he said, brightly. "Chelsea, by the way, you're still blocking my sun." she said.

Beast Boy smiled and wondered off. Not knowing she would be the source of a lot of problems…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Starfire listened to absolutely everything Robin said…

"First of all, you need balance, or you'll fall off immediately." he said.

"So, lets paddle in the shallows…" he said.

Robin showed her how to get on to the board and where to balance.

She fell a lot of times and being Robin, he managed to catch her every time. Soon she was getting the hang of it. But they didn't know what was in store for them next…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Cyborg chased up and down the beach, right through the showers, through the shoreline and up a pole.

I don't know why, but he didn't do too well…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Starfire was surfing. Pretty well too but she was NOT ready for THIS.

"Um, Robin?" she asked through the roar of the ocean. "Yeah?" he called back. "I do not think I shall be able to surf through this!" she called.

Robin, who had been watching Starfire, not the ocean looked up. "Oh my god…"

A huge wave, bigger that the Statue of Liberty was in front of them…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Beast Boy saw the wave. About 30 seconds after every one else ran away,

(Except Cyborg, trying to get his hot dog back, and Raven, who was reading.) and he made his way over to Raven.

"Raven! Raaaaveeen!" he yelled. "No." she said flatly.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Starfire! Get on my board!" Robin yelled, pulling her over.

The wave crashed down on them like an explosion. Starfire held onto Robin for life as they plummeted into the water…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Raven finally looked up and gasped. The wave just crashed down right then.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Dude, am I dead?" asked Beast Boy, dazed. He looked up. Raven was sitting there. He hair stuck to her face, and Beast Boy was amazed to see her book still in hand. (Though utterly soaked.)

"I'm wet." she said monotonously.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Hot Dog!" Cyborg yelled happily, a wet hot dog in his hand.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin coughed and spat a fish out of his mouth with a slight groan.

_Oh no! Where's Starfire? Why did I let her go? What if She drowned? I would never forgive my- _Robin was cut off by coughing and spluttering behind him.

He looked around. Starfire was laying on her back, her eyes half closed, breathing heavily.

"Starfire? Are you okay!" he ran over. She sat up looked at him. "I do not wish to do that again…" she said. "But that was gloriously fun!" she giggled. "I thank you for the experience, Friend Robin!"

Robin smiled, fully relived and half amused. "That _was _fun!" he said nodding.

She giggled. Then frowned slightly, "I do not feel so good…" she mumbled.

"C'mon, lets go see B.B and Rae." he said.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Later that night, Starfire lay awake thinking what a wonderful vacation it was, It was about to go downhill… (At least for her anyway.)

**Sooo, how did you like it? Sorry the other chapter was pretty short…**

**Look out for the next chapter: Chelsea, starring, Chelsea! (You never would've guessed, right?)**

**Anyway, review please!**

**Lynn**


	6. Chelsea

**Hey y'all! Time for the next chapter!**

**I promise this chapter will be longer… It has some unavoidable romance between Star and Robin, and a few hints of Beast Boy and Raven.**

**Mailbag Time!**

**kmutt- Thanks! I had to have Cyborg's little moment, so out came the hot dog!**

**Blaze83- You loved it? Thanks! I thought it was a little boring but… Nice to know people like it!**

**Cute-Funky-guRL- Hah, we couldn't let Raven lose her book could we? I hope you like this chapter too!**

**Thank you all my reviewers! Keep reviewing, and keep reading!**

Chapter 6, Chelsea

When Robin woke up it was still dark outside. He looked at the flouresant glowing numbers on the clock that read 2:30 A.M. He frowned and shook his head and lay back down to sleep.

2:31 AM. He still couldn't sleep. Even one minute seemed like an hour. He remembered when going from one tower to the other passing a hallway that faced outside.

He decided to go there to think. He got out of bed. Changed. And was out the door.

He wondered down the hallway up the stairs. And again. And again. Finally he went down some more stairs and into the correct hallway.

When he turned the corner he saw someone there. Someone with long ruby hair.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Starfire?" Starfire turned around. "Robin? Why are you awake at such an early hour? Should you not be sleeping?" she asked.

"I should say the same to you." He said, sitting down next to her. "Oh, I could not sleep… So I came down to this place. Is it not beautiful Robin?" she said.

"Yeah it's beautiful." he said. "I am very thankful of Mr. Wilson for sending us here." she said. "Yeah, me too…" said Robin. "Robin?" "Yeah." "Are you okay?" "Why?"

"I do not know. You seem… sad…" she said. "Nah, I just have a lot of things on my mind." he said. "What kinds of things, friend?" she asked.

There was a long pause.

"Starfire?" "Yes Robin?" "Do you think that I'm a bad leader?" he asked, not looking at her.

"Robin? Why would you ask of such a thing? Neither I nor nobody else thinks of you as 'bad'." She asked. "It's just… I… I've lied to you all so much and…" he said quietly.

"Robin… Everyone has forgiven you for all those things." She said. "I'm sorry… I don't think I ever said it… But I am…" he said.

Starfire hugged Robin, and maybe it was the first time. But Robin hugged her back.

She smiled. "I am going to bed now friend Robin! You should try to sleep too!" she got up and left, leaving Robin smiling.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Starfire climbed back into bed. She sighed, but it was a happy sigh. She was happy that Robin had hugged her. _Robin _The fearless leader had hugged _her._

She slipped into SleepyLand, and eventually fell asleep.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin wondered if Starfire liked him. Then again, she hugged everyone. But still…

He sighed and got up and left.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Beast Boy was awakened by the sound of "Boo Ya!" he twitched his nose and sat up.

"Duuuude! You started playing without me!" he said.

"Hey Man, Don't blame me! You were muttering Raven, in your sleep. So I figured to leave you to your fantasies!" He said laughing.

"Dude! I so wasn't saying…" "Sure you weren't!"

"Beast Boy! Cyborg! It's time for breakfast! … Unless of course, you don't want any…" Came Robin's teasing tone.

"Dude! Breakfast!" yelled Beast Boy and this time, they set a record: 20.8 seconds getting ready.

Raven rolled her eyes as they came out. Starfire giggled. And Robin smirked.

"What?" they asked at once. and looked at each other.

Beast Boy had a flip flop hanging off his ear, and underwear on his head and a baseball cap on his foot.

Cyborg had toothpaste shaped what in what looked like a monobrow, and a t-shirt hanging off his foot.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

By the time Beast Boy and Cyborg were done it was 8:30 AM and Raven was getting annoyed.

"Can we get breakfast now?" She asked. "Sure." said Robin. They walked off.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Once breakfast was done they wondered out of the Market Place and were ready to go.

"Friends, I am eager to see what is next in the beautiful Resort of the Atlantis!" Starfire cried happily.

"Sure, I was thinking we could go see their underwater aquarium." said Robin.

So off they went.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"DUDE!" yelled Beast Boy. "Look at the size of these swordfish!"

Raven looked. She was actually quite impressed and came over to the glass.

One of two Giant Swordfishes came over to where Raven was.

"I think it likes you Rae!" Said Beast Boy, a huge smile on his face.

Raven smiled slightly. (A/N: Yes people, she _SMILED!) _But quickly got rid of it as Beast Boy looked at her.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Later on the beach a girl came up to where Starfire and Robin were. "So, are you like, Robin? Of ya know the Teen Titans?" she asked.

"Yeah… Why?" he answered. "Well I've like, always wanted to meet you! I'm Chelsea!"

"Oh, hi Chelsea." he said. Starfire felt rather left out. "Hello! My name is Starfire and-" "Yeah, Nice to meet you too." She was cut off by Chelsea.

"Anyway, do you like, surf?" she continued. Robin brightened up. "Yeah." he said.

"Like, that's awesome, Maybe we could like, practice together!" she said, pulling him off towards the surf shack.

Starfire sighed, and walked away.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Hey, I was going to go swimming with Star-" he started, but was cut off. "Oh, don't like, worry! She's like, going off to her friend anyway!"

Robin looked back. Chelsea was right. Starfire was walking off to Raven. _She probably didn't want to come anyway. _He thought.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Starfire sat down next to Raven in the sand. "Okay, what's wrong?" asked Raven, not even looking up.

"Well, Robin was going to go swimming with me when a girl named Chelsea came over to us and asked him to go surfing with her and he left without saying anything to me and did not even look back." she said.

Raven looked up. "So basically you're jealous?" Starfire cocked her head.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Phew, that was the longestchapter I've ever written! Well in the next chapter: Sunburn Blues, we'll have more jealousy, and a new character coming in.**

**Don't miss it and please review!**

**Sayonara,**

**Lynn**


	7. Sunburn Blues

**Chapter 7, Sunburn Blues**

**Oh I am soooo sorry about how late this is:( I had author's block, and heaps of homework didn't help much either…**

**Anyways, lets answer the reviews, huh?**

**Blaze83- Thank you thank you thank you thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter too… What kind of cookie…!**

**Kmutt- Thanks, Nah I don't read the comics… but I'm hopefully gonna soon… hope ya enjoy this chappie!**

**Cute-Funky-guRL – Chelsea, yeah she's rude! How could she treat Star like that! (Hang on, I wrote this story…!) Star might not on purpose make Robin jealous…**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, I love you guys!**

Chapter 7, Sunburn Blues

"Jealous?" Starfire asked. "You do know what jealous means, don't you?" asked Raven.

"I do. But friend, why would I be jealous of friend Robin?" she lied. (Knowing she was jealous.)

"Starfire, it's kinda obvious." said Raven. "You're jealous." "You are right, Raven. But I do not know why I am jealous." she replied.

Raven sighed. "You are naïve, aren't you?" Starfire cocked her head again. "Starfire, you have a crush on him." Starfire already knew this. But Robin didn't love her, did he?

"I have had a 'crush of love' on him as long as I have been here on Earth." she said.

"So, why don't you know why you're jealous?" asked Raven. "…"

"I must go, friend, Thank you for talking to me." Starfire got up and left. Raven looked up and blinked a few times. "Aliens…" she muttered to herself.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"DUUUUUUUUUDE!" Beast Boy squealed, and splashed Cyborg in the face. He had just jumped into the water at full force.

"YO! You're just as bad as that hot dog stealing bird!" Cyborg yelled, splashing B.B. And so the 'War of the Water' began…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Chelsea dragged Robin over to the surf shack. "Hi," she said, batting her eyelashes at the boy inside.

He blushed, "Uh… Hi…" he stuttered, "C…can I get you something, miss?"

"Yes, actually, I need to, advanced boards, please." she said, smiling cutely. (A/N: grumbling and muttering under her breath)

"Uh, yeah, uh, sure, you can even have them at discount price, here!" he said.

"Oh! Thank You!" she said. taking the boards,

Then she frowned, "Oh, and by the way, you're so not my type."

The poor, embarrassed boy sighed. "Another one bites the dust…" he mumbled randomly.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Starfire walked along the shoreline letting the waves splash at her feet. She bumped into someone and her eyes flicked open and she looked up.

"Oh! I am so sorry!" she cried. "I was not paying enough attention!"

"Nah, it's okay, my bad." said a boy's voice. A brown haired, tanned boy stood, about a few inches taller than Starfire. (A/N: That makes him what? 6' 3"? nah…)

"Oh, no, it was my fault! I was not looking where I was going!"

"It's okay. Hey, you look familiar… What's you name?" he asked. "Um, Starfire."

"I knew you looked familiar! You're a Teen Titan, aren't you? My name's Brad."

"Hello, Brad! Yes I am a Teen Titan, and where do you come from?" Starfire smiled at him, showing two rows of sparkling white teeth.

"You ask a lot of questions, I hear. I was born and grew up here in the Bahamas. But it's nice to relax at a resort once in a while, huh?" he said.

"Yes, it is enjoyable to take a break from fighting bad people." She agreed.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Hey, look at those two, they're catching awesome waves, Dude!" Beast Boy yelled, pointing to Chelsea and Robin.

"Yeah, Yo! Ain't that Robin? I thought he was with Starfire?" said Cyborg.

"No, look, she's over there with that dude." Beast Boy said, pointing.

"Ooo, competition!" Yelled Cyborg. They burst out laughing.

"Dude…"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Raven looked up from her book. She saw Beast Boy and Cyborg rolling about in the shallow end of the pool, laughing their heads off.

"I'm surrounded by idiots…" she said.

"Yeah? I understand." said a voice.

A girl sat down next to Raven. "Emily, Emily Stuarts." she said. "And you?"

"Raven, just Raven. What do you mean you understand?"

"I know your name. I understand because my roommates are just as immature. They never shut up. ever."

"Hmm, you're phycic." (sp?) said Raven.

"Just about. Hey, Is that Edgar Allen Poe?" she asked. "Yeah why?"

In the next 20 minutes, Raven had made a new friend.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Meanwhile…

"You are like, so good at surfing!" said Chelsea. Robin blushed. "I'm okay I guess…" he said.

"No, you're like, awesome, Robin!" she said. "I like, hope you'll surf with me again!"

"Uh, s…" "Of course you like, will, like, bye!" she said and walked away, throwing a 'femme fatale' look over her shoulders.

Robin blushed hard. "Yeah…" he said. _I better catch up to the other Titans, it's almost 9 PM, and I'll have to apologize to uh, what's-her-name? Right, Starfire. Wait? How did I forget her name! Bad Robin…_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"You like Evanescence?" asked Emily. "Yeah, she's inspiring." "Yeah, I'll let you borrow my 'Fallen' CD sometime during this vacation." "Thanks."

"Raven! We gotta get back to Royal Towers now." Robin came walking over.

Raven sighed, "Whatever, Bye Emily." "Yeah, bye."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Have you ever gone scuba-diving, Starfire?" "Um, what is this diving of scuba?"

"Uh…" "Starfire! Time to 'hit the sacks' again!" said Robin. wondering over.

"Oh, goodbye friend Brad!" "Yeah, bye ho- I mean Starfire." (A/N: He was about to say, Hottie.)

_She's gonna be mine… But, who was _heThought Chad as Starfire and Robin walked away.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_Who was _hethought Robin. (Sound familiar?)

_I don't know what he thinks he's doing with Star but- _"Friend Robin? I am axious to know, what is 'diving of scuba'?" asked Starfire, sending him out of his dark, dangerous thoughts.

"Uh, when people put on certain diving gear, and go under water to look at sea fish and stuff. But that's not important right now. Who was he?"

"That was friend Brad. I accidentally bumped into him, today."

"Well I don't like him… He looks like just another- never mind…" said Robin.

"But Robin, I do not really like your friend, Chelsea, but I do not forbid you to see her…"

"Star, th... that's different. I'm just trying to protect you!" said Robin.

"Well, I do not need to be protected!" Starfire said, her eyes full of hurt,

"Starfire! He could hurt you!" Robin yelled.

Starfire didn't say anything, she just ran ahead of Robin. Not wanting him to see the tears pouring down her face.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin found Cyborg and Beast Boy pigging out at an Ice Cream stand.

"C'mon you guys. Time to get back." He sounded far away. He was thinking about Starfire. _Why do I always have to say things I don't mean to say? _He thought.

"Dude, I think a lay on a crab or something, I'm in pain!" Beast Boy whined.

"Yeah, man, did you put on sunscreen? Your back is all red." said Cyborg. "Oops…" said Beast Boy.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

When they caught up to the girls Raven asked. "Another job as a clown, Beast Boy?" (A/N: Employee of the Month)

"Raaaveeen!" whined Beast Boy.

"What did you say to Starfire?" asked Raven quietly to Robin. He looked at Starfire.

She was looking at her feet, kicking a pebble as she walked.

"Nothing, just…" "Riiiight Robin."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"I got the Sunburn Blues!" screeched Beast Boy.

Cyborg covered his ears. "Yo! N' I got the whining Beast Boy Blues! Shut up man!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The end of chapter seven….

**I almost cried writing this chapter, I mean, poor Star…**

**Anyways, look out for the next chapter: Behind These Emerald Eyes. **

**Review, please!**

**Over n' Out, **

**Lynn**


	8. Behind These Emerald Eyes

**Hello, and welcome to –drumroll- Chapter 8, Behind These Emerald Eyes!  
**

**This one was updated faster…**

**Anyhow, to answer the reviews…**

**Blaze83- Thankie-you! Yes, Robin is a very bad boy- (We'll have to get him with sporks later) This chapter will be mostly in Star's point of view, and Brad will become the evil jerk he is…. I've never had a power bar be4…**

**Cute-Funky-guRL- Hi again, again! I'm dying to update this chappie! Star will be very sad this chapter…**

**kmutt- Thanks, Beast Boy will get slapped on the back… (Poor lil' BB) and Star and Rob won't make up. Once again, thanks!**

**Dear fairyalexa- Thank you so much! Yes Brad and Emily will be in later chapters. (And maybe a new character too)**

**I was sooo stupid I forgot these reviews in the last chapter, so sorry for any inconvenience it may have caused…**

**Sheena deala- I continued! ;)**

**a-991- Starbolts? You'll have to catch me first!**

**Sorry for being brain-dead and here is your next chapter!**

Chapter 8, Behind These Emerald Eyes

_Friend Robin must hate me… I acted like such a clorbag… I- He will never be my friend again… I must deserve it…_

"Starfire?" Raven looked at her friend, who was lying on her back, staring at the ceiling with tears in her eyes.

"Starfire, Robin is the one who needs to say sorry." she said. "No, Friend Robin isn't, I said something mean… I cannot take it back…"

"What 'mean' thing did you say?" asked Raven. "I told him that I do not like his friend Chelsea, but I do not forbid him to see her." she replied.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Starfire, that's not mean. It's the truth." she told Starfire. "…"

Starfire got up and walked out through the door that lead outside.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin lay in bed. _Good job, Boy Blunder, _He thought. "I better go apologize." he said to himself and got up. he went to the door and opened it.

When he reached Raven and Star's room he knocked. Raven opened up the door and said "She's outside."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Starfire leaned against a palm tree letting the tears flow down her face. "Uh, Star?" came Robin's voice. She quickly wiped her eyes. "You're not mad at me right?" he asked her.

"No, of course I am not mad." she answered, her voice kind of choked. "Uh, good…" he said.

"Robin? Why do you only trust people you know personally?" she asked. "Huh? I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Yes, you trust Chelsea but you do not trust Brad, and you only met Chelsea today!" Starfire blurted out, she gasped and covered her mouth.

"Th.. That's different! I- Chelsea is really nice and smart and…" he trailed off. "It is always different with you…" Starfire said and walked towards the door.

"Starfire wait!" Robin yelled, She turned. "Yes?" "I'm sorry I- Maybe you're right! I'll hang out with whoever I want! And that doesn't include you! Infact, sometimes I'm sorry I met you!"

Starfire froze. "Y.. you hate me…" and then she backed away and ran towards her door. crying softly.

Robin was about to say something, but instead he just walked away.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Seems like just yesterday**

**You were a part of me**

**I used to stand so tall**

**I used to be so strong**

**Your arms around me tight**

**Everything, it felt so right**

**Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong**

This was the song on the radio that night, and to Starfire, it was the song she could relate to.

She was now lying on her bed, soaking the pillow in tears. Raven had tried to comfort her, even though it wasn't her thing. Nothing had helped, and Starfire's vacation was torn into pieces.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Now I can't breathe**

**No, I can't sleep**

**I'm barely hanging on**

She could not believe he hated her… She loved him, with all her heart, and he just broke it…

**Here I am, once again**

**I'm torn into pieces**

**Can't deny it, can't pretend**

**Just thought you were the one**

**Broken up, deep inside**

**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**

**Behind these hazel eyes**

Starfire realized painfully that she might as well be the person singing the song… Here she was, once again, torn into pieces. Can't deny it, can't pretend, just thought he was the one.

In fact, the more she thought about it, the more it hurt.

Somewhere along the line she drifted off to sleep with the only optimistic thought left in her head: Tomorrow is a new day…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Hello, friend Raven, today is another bright and sunny day!" Starfire yelped happily. Raven was just glad Starfire _acted _normal again. "Sure…" she mumbled.

After Raven got dressed she saw a note that had been pushed under the door, she picked up and motioned Starfire over.

"Starfire and Raven, had to pick up somebody, meet at the Market Place, Robin." she read aloud. "Then we must hurry and meet up with our friends!" Starfire cried, happily.

But inside she was aching…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ende le chapter of eightness!

**Hello, how was the chapter? I'll update soon! (Hopefully)**

**review please!**

**Love Ya,**

**Lynn**


	9. Breakfast with Pure Evil and a New Frien...

**Chapter 9, Breakfast with Pure Evil _and _a New Friend **

**Hello! - Are you ready for chapter nine? **

**Looks like I'm only getting three reviews today… O.o :(**

**BUT that doesn't stop me from answerin' them!**

**Blaze83- Robin is a jerky person… O.o (That didn't come out right, DON'T EAT HIM!) Sporks are _way _better than pitchforks… XD… I read Old Friend and it looks really good.**

**Cute-Funky-guRL- Yellow…? Anyhow, Starfire is going through rough times witch will get tougher… (Yes, Poor Star…) I never know why I laugh…**

**kmutt- Thank you! - Starfire is very glad for your sympathy… **

**And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, Chapter NINE!**

Chapter 9, Breakfast with Pure Evil _and _a New Friend –(I get tired of writing that…)

When Starfire and Raven reached the Marketplace they couldn't find anybody they knew anywhere.

Raven sighed, "I'll find them." she said, closing her eyes and concentrating. There was a large crash.

"Uhh… Friend Raven? I think I found them…" said Starfire, her voice wavering. Raven opened her eyes to see Beast Boy, Cyborg, Robin and… Chelsea?

Best Boy and Cyborg were fighting and at their feet was a metal tray that once held what seemed to be half of Atlantis's food supply.

"Dude! It's all your fault!" "Yo! You said you would carry it!" "I thought you'd help!" "Uh… Robin? Are your friends like, always this stupid?" (A/N: Guess who?)

"Friends! What happened to your food?" Starfire asked dodging bits of food to get over to them. "Yeah? Did a stampede run through here?" asked Raven sarcastically.

"No… Cyborg and Beast Boy had an 'accident'" said Robin. "I didn't ask you." spat Raven, she was mad at Robin for what he said to Starfire.

"What's your problem? Did you like, get out of the wrong side of the bed like, this morning?" asked Chelsea. "She always does, Chelsea." said Robin.

"Why are you being so mean?" asked Starfire, who as preoccupied with keeping Raven at bay, who looked like she could kill both Chelsea and Robin right now.

"Why are you asking such pointless questions?" Robin said to her, rolling his eyes. Starfire was silent and tears slipped down her face.

"Ugh, you're so sensitive, like a little baby." said Chelsea, smirking. "You better run before I crack your neck!" said Raven, angrily.

"Like, my pleasure, Come on Robbie!" said Chelsea, grabbing Robin's arm and strutting off.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Dude… that's harsh…"

"Yeah, wanna get s'more food?"

"Dude…"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"You guys are insensitive jerks!" came a feminine voice. Starfire and Raven turned to see a girl coming towards them.

She reached them. "Are you okay? I saw the whole thing, and I think they need a serious attitude adjustment." she said.

"I am… fine…" said Starfire, looking down. "Oh, I'm Rebecca. You're Starfire, do you wanna be friends?" she asked.

"Um, of course!" Said Starfire, brightening up a considerable amount. _Well now that she's happy, I need breakfast. _thought Raven.

"Starfire, I'm going to get breakfast and find Emily, see you later." she told Starfire. "Goodbye friend Raven!" was her reply.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

In the next 10 minutes Starfire had made a new friend…

"So you wanna hang out today?" asked Rebecca. "Yes, friend Rebecca, that would be most fun!" "Oh, and Starfire?" asked Rebecca. "Yes?" "Call me Becca." "-"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Emily, over here." said Raven, seeing Emily. "Hi, what's up?" asked Emily, sitting down.

"You know, jerks, preppy brats, Over peppy pink wearing girls who instantly make friends with my friends." (Becca)

"The usual huh?" "Just about." "Yeah…"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Hey Robin? Do you like, wanna hang out today?" "Sure okay."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Here's the Evanescence I promised." "Thanks…"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Food…" "Dude…"

"Hey! Wanna go chica-spotting?" "Yeah!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Chapter nine: complete!**

**Hey! I know, I know… short chapter.**

**BUT the next will be longer! I promise! Watch out for chapter 10: Day Plans.**

**Review Pweese! **

**Over n' Out,**

**Lynn**


	10. Day Plans

**Hello! Do you like Bananas? (Don't ask…) today I feel happy! **

**Mailbag TiMe!**

**Blaze83- thank you for 'yaying'! Thank you for agreeing with sporks! Robin is gonna pay for being a jerk somewhere in this story… **

**kmutt- I wouldn't call Chelsea that… She'll hunt you down and get you… But feel free to attack her with me and Blaze83 and our magnificent sporks!**

**givgirl- Thank you! You've been to Atlantis too? Awesome… :P**

**Thank you all my reviewers and here is chapter 10, Day Plans!**

Chapter 10, Day Plans

When Starfire and Becca finished there breakfast, this included: 80 talking, and 20 actual eating they headed for the shop area of Atlantis.

"So," started Becca, "First, clothes, then jewelry, then make-up, then more clothes, right?" "Um… Yes, that would be most enjoyable." said Starfire.

"Come _on _then! We have some major shopping to do!" Becca said, grabbing Starfire and speeding off to the nearest boutique.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Yesterday, me and my mother explored part of Atlantis and found some really old looking antique areas…" said Emily. "Well, do you want to go there then?" asked Raven.

"Sure." "Lead the way," "Sure."

Raven followed Emily to a secluded spot in Atlantis, "Just through here…" said Emily, pushing a heavy looking door.

Raven looked in awe. Behind the door was a large room with a row of bookshelves and antiques lining the walls.

A few people were already there, they sat in a circle of dark sofas reading and meditating.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Look Robbie! It's like, the most beautiful thing in the like, resort!" Chelsea squealed, babyishly.

"Sure; Chelsea, can I ask you something?" Robin said. "Of course, Robin!" she squealed again.

"Do you think I treated Starfire a little too harshly?" "Oh, that freak? Why do you care about _her_?"

"Chelsea, She's- Nevermind, you're probably right. She's a freak." Robin said, nodding.

Little did he know, our favorite alien was just around the corner and heard everything he just said.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"So you _still _like him, even after what he said?" asked Becca, astounded. "Yes, but Becca, he is really nice and understanding." "Suuure Starfire, you know what I think?"

"Um… no…" "I think he should be locked in a dark room and rethink his life." said Becca.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Dude! I got it!" "Got what?" "Nope, lost it…" Beast Boy said. Cyborg rolled his eyes.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Starfire, why do you like mustard?" "Because mustard is sweet and tangy liquid!" "Riiight…"

"Hey, Starfire!" yelled a voice. "Friend Brad!" She yelled back. He came jogging over.

"Hey, I heard your boyfriend talking to another girl, that's okay with you?" he asked. "Uh, he is not my boyfriend." Starfire said, looking down.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't know that…" he said. "It is okay." she said. "So, are you doing anything tonight?" asked Brad.

"Um, No… why?" she said. "Well, maybe you'd wanna, you know, swim with dolphins tonight."

"She's busy!" said Becca, not trusting Brad. "Um yes, I would… love to." said Starfire blushing.

"Okay, see you later." he said, flashing his charming smile and walking off with his surfboard.

"Starfire, that Brad is _very _bad news." said Becca, turning to Star. "But he is nice to me!" "Starfire, he could be trying to take advantage of you! Pretty boys do that!"

"But…" "Well, if you really want to."

"Rebecca! It's time to get back to the hotel!" "Coming Mom!" she yelled.

""Bye Starfire."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Goodbye Robbie!" said Chelsea, batting her eyelashes at him. "B- bye Chelsea!" he said.

"I have to like, get back to my room. Here's my room number by the way!" she said, handing him a slip of paper.

"Wait, Chelsea! I was wondering if you'd want to hang out tonight?" "Like, a date?" "Uh, yeah."

"Oh Robbie! Of course I will!" She gave him a peck on the cheek and danced off.

Robin stood there, dumbstruck.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Starfire saw it and sat down. "H.. he loves her… a.. and he hates me!" she said, starting to cry.

"Starfire?" she looked up. Raven and Emily stood in front of her. "Are you okay?" asked Emily.

"Y… yes. I am fine." Starfire said. quickly getting up and leaving. "She is going through very bad times now." "Explain." "Okay… Starfire has this huge crush on Robin."

"Big time?" "Big time. Now we all know that Robin likes Starfire big time too. But none of them admitted it. Robin met Chelsea on our first day here, She's an obnoxious, lying brat."

"You should meet my sister." "Uh Huh? So Robin falls for Chelsea leaving Starfire in the dark. I have no idea what he finds in Chelsea, but anyway. Robin sticks to what ever Chelsea says and has been really cruel to Starfire."

"Uh huh?" "So last night he came to apologize, but his thick head only made it worse. So now Starfire is having the worst vacation and I suppose that's the end."

"Hmmm…" said Emily, thinking hard. She then nodded. "I have a plan…"

**Hello! How was this chapter? I hope it's okay….**

**This is the tenth chapter! So I will have a special poll!**

**1. Who is your favorite TT character and why?**

**2. Do you like mustard?**

**3. Sporks or Pitchforks?**

**4. Do you like my story?**

**5. Favorite Food?**

**6. Nintendo or Sony?**

**7. Favorite color?**

**8. And lastly… will you be my friend?**

**Watch out for chapter 11- Date with Destiny- NOT!**

**Review please!  
**

**starfirelynn69**


	11. Date without Destiny pt 1

**Hi! This is the 11th chapter, Date Without Destiny, including your favorites: Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg and Bee…? (What's she doing here?)**

**This chapter will include major tension between Starfire and Chelsea, heartbreaking Teen heartthrob Brad, a dance, and a kiss or two!**

**Answering my reviews… (I got a lot today:D)**

**What I would answer for my poll…(Ladies and Gentlemen, this will take a while)**

**1. Starfire and Robin+ Raven**

**2. Mustard is okay…**

**3. Sporks, most definitely.**

**4. Longer Starfirelynn69, longer!**

**5. Pepperoni Pizza, olives (don't ask) and Californian roll Sushi**

**6. Nintendo all the way! waves flag around cheering the Nintendo DS and various things**

**7. Black and Red**

**8. No. Yes? Maybe.**

**a-991- Hello, new friend! (Starfire is in control) I would say Nintendo is better, but people have different opinions and I have to agree, I love my Dad's PSP.**

**Blaze83- I know, this has to be the 4th time they've changed everything… Beast Boy is awesome yes, but Starfire's better ;) I have a new friend:P Starts dancing around like Beast Boy's victory dance and surrounding friends start backing away Yeah…**

**godessruling- In answer to number four, I have to agree, I reread my story and realized that… Isn't Nintendo awesome? Aw, thanks for ?# 8!**

**XxSpellSongxX- I can be like Raven sometimes too, depends on my mood really… Hopefully the last chapters including these last ones: Date Without Destiny, Complications, Untitled, Going Home, and Finale. You won't be my friend? Okay…**

**kmkoolj2010- Oh thank you so much! I hope your enjoying the soon to be finished story!**

**Lunette Quintessence- Oh you should see Rae in The Prophecy, she kicks Slade's butt! Another new friend:D I would love to read your story! Just tell me when it's up!**

**kmutt- Starfire and Robin for too many reasons… Nintendo! (Go Link! Go Mario! Go Yoshi! Go everybody!) I guess Chelsea is sorta like Kitten in some ways… Brad is evil I tell you!**

**That _did _take a while but I love reviews! So rock on reviewers!**

Chapter 11, Date Without Destiny, pt. 1

"Star, instead of Dolphins, would you like to go to a dance they're having tonight?" Brad's voice echoed through the phone.

"Oh, okay Brad! That would be most wonderful, I cannot wait! Becca and I just bought a new dress!" Said Starfire. "Great, so I'll pick you up, what's your room number?" he asked.

"I believe it is on the first floor, and I believe it is room five? I am not sure…" she answered. "Okay, well I'll find you." he chuckled.

"Okay! Thank you Brad!" She said. "Okay, Bye, oh, mind if I call you Star?" Brad asked. "Yes! Of course Brad!" she said. "Okay Star, bye!" he said. "Bye Bye!" she said.

As she put the phone down the door buzzed. She went over and opened it. Beast Boy was there.

"Uh, h.. hi Star… is Raven here?" he asked nervously, his hands behind his back. "Um, yes…" she said. "RAVEN! BEAST BOY IS HERE TO SEE YOU FRIEND!" she yelled.

_Oh great… _Raven thought, she got up and went over, "Uh, Beast Boy?" she asked him.

"Friend, I have to go prepare for the dance I am going to with Brad." said Starfire, leaving for the next room.

"Uh, hi…" he said. "Hi. Do you have something to say, or should you be leaving now?" "Uh, here, this is for you!" He said, thrusting a book in her hands.

She looked at it. "Um, Beast Boy?" she said. "Uh, d… do you wanna g..go to the d…dance with me?" asked Beast Boy.

Raven blinked. "Okay." she said. "Oh uh… wait! D…did you just say okay!" he asked. "Yes Beast Boy, I said okay." she answered.

"Oh yeah! Go B.B you got a date!" he sang, well dancing. Raven rolled her eyes. "Okay Bye." she said.

"Bye Raven!" Beast Boy yelled, from behind the door. Raven sighed and wondered off. "Star! I'm going to need a dress!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Beast Boy wondered off to his room. When he got there he was pretty darn surprised. "Hey Beast Boy, Sparky here?" "Bee? Dude! Bee!" cried Beast Boy.

"Hi," Bee stepped forward. "What are you doing here, Dude?" asked Beast Boy.

"Well, uh, I guess I came to go to this dance I saw on the news, I was hoping, ya know, Cyborg would go with me…" Bee said, blushing.

"Dude! I just finished asking Raven!" Beast Boy cheered. "What did the girl say?" asked Bee. "Yes!" Beast Boy yelled in her face.

"Well, that was unpleasant." she said, sounding slightly like Raven. "Thank you!" Beast Boy said proudly. Then realized what she said. "Hey!" he yelled.

"Heh, well you gonna leave me outside or show me around?" she asked. "Uh, oh yeah!" he said, unlocking the door and opening it.

They heard whistling and Cyborg came through the door. "Hey Cy, guess who's here?" asked Beast Boy.

"Hey Sparky." said Bee smoothly. "BEE!" Yelled Cyborg. "Yo! What are you doing here?"

"I was just dropping by." she said, smiling. "Yo! Since you're here, do you wanna go to the dance with me?" asked Cyborg.

"Sure Sparky." she answered. "Oh, and I might need a room…" she continued. "Oh, yeah… I think Rae and Star still have space, check them." said Cyborg.

"Okay, thanks, Sparky." she said and walked to the door, opening it, and then closing it again.

"Well, Sparky," said Beast Boy. "Looks like you're gonna need a suit… DUDE! Sparky!" Beast Boy said and then burst out laughing.

"Well lover-boy, how you gonna impress Raven without a suit, little man?" asked Cyborg.

Beast Boy immediately stopped laughing.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin looked at himself in the mirror for the third time. He still looked okay. But something didn't feel right, he didn't know why. Chelsea just seemed… wrong.

_No, that's not right. _He thought, _Chelsea's the most wonderful, beautiful girl I've ever met._ He thought._ **Or maybe second. **_This voice came from no where.

_What do you mean? _He asked/thought. **_Aren't you forgetting someone? Emerald eyes, intense red hair? _**Said the voice. _Starfire? No. Not her. _thought Robin.

He decided he would take Chelsea to the dance, he was already dressed formally anyway.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Starfire checked her dress, silky rose pink. flowing down to her ankles, it had a darker pink silk that wrapped around her waist like a v. The same dark pink silk bordered her neck in a v too. Her hair was done in a Japanese bun with some strands of hair falling down each side of her face.

She wore a necklace with an emerald on it. She had emerald studs in each ear, and two golden bracelets on her wrists.

Raven came out of the bathroom. Starfire turned around to see her. "Oh, friend Raven! You look most wonderful!" she cried.

Raven wore a long midnight blue dress that flowed freely like Starfire's around her ankles. She wore hanging black diamonds in her ears and a choker around her neck, her hair was let down as usual but in it she wore a purple barrette.

"Uh, thanks." said Raven. "Shouldn't we wear… make-up?" asked Raven, twitching at the thought. "What a wonderful idea!" Starfire squealed, grabbing Raven's arm and dragging her off.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Brad looked in the full-length mirror he had, "I'm irresistible." he said proudly to himself. "Aah, the joys of being the Atlantis teen heartthrob." he said to himself, leaning back into his chair.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Emily looked at herself in the mirror, "Oh, I hope I look okay…" she said to herself. "Hey, Emmy! Who's your boyfriend?" yelled one of her roommates, Kimberly.

"Uh, nobody!" She yelled back. "So then why are you dressing up?" yelled Kimberly.

"Cuz I feel like it! Geez!" She yelled, then turned back to the mirror. Her friend, Andrew had asked her to the dance.

She'd had a crush on Andrew for quite some time, and needed to be perfect.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin looked at the flouresant clock beside his bed, 6:56 It read. "Oh, I've gotta go get Chelsea." he said and hurried out.

When he reached her room she stepped out. "Hi Robin!" she squealed, hugging him.

"Uh, hi, Chelsea, ready to go?" asked Robin. "Of course I am Robbie!" she said. hugging him.

"Okay, well, let's go." he said. "You're making a mistake, going with _her_." said a voice. He looked up.

A girl around his age stood there, her hair was black, and she wore heavy black eye make-up, and was wearing all black.

"Excuse me?" he asked. "Oh, that's just my sister, Mandie. She's like that! Let's go." said Chelsea. "Shut-up! You're ruining my chances with a superhero!" she hissed in secret to Mandie.

"Your funeral." Mandie told Robin, while shooting a death glare at Chelsea. "Sure, Come on Chelsea, let's go!" Said Robin, taking Chelsea's arm.

"Of Course!" said Chelsea.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Starfire? Raven? It's…" Bee started, while knocking on their door. "BEE!" Starfire squealed, hugging Bee.

"Uh, girl? You're crushing me!" Said Bee. "Oh! I am sorry!" said Starfire, letting go. "Hmm. Looking good Starfire." said Bee, "You going to the dance with Robin?" she then asked.

"Um, no…" said Starfire sadly. "He is going with a girl named Chelsea… But I am going with someone though!" she then said.

"Right." said Bee. "I'm going with Cyborg, I have a dress, and make-up." she said, holding up a bag.

Starfire grinned, "I love your dress!" she cried.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Beast Boy and Cyborg both went over to Star and Raven's room. "Hello." said Raven, opening the door while their hands were in the air, ready to knock.

"Uh, hi." Beast Boy squeaked. "Yo! Is Bee here?" asked Cyborg.

"Apparently I am, Sparky." said Bee, coming out from the other room. "Bee, you look," said Cyborg. "Nice?" asked Bee. "Better! Beautiful! Well, see ya'll, have fun!" said Cyborg.

He took Bee's hand and lead her off. "Uh, Raven, can we go?" asked Beast Boy timidly.

"Yeah, sure." She said. "Bye, Starfire!" she called. "Good bye friends! Have a good time!" called Starfire.

Beast Boy took Raven's hand and pulled her off.

A few seconds later, Brad came up. "Knock knock" he said, smiling at her. "Hello, Brad!" she said. "Hello Gorgeous." he answered.

**Whoah, that was a long chapter… Well look out for pt. 2! **

**Review please?**

**Starfirelynn69**


	12. Date without Destiny pt 2

**Chapter 12, Date Without Destiny PT. 2**

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been having a _long _week, so please cut me some slack.**

**Review Time!  
**

**Blaze83- Yeah, Brad and Chelsea should go together, they're so alike! **

**kmutt- Bee is crazy-in-love! Of course she'd come to the dance w/ Cyborg! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Lunette Quintessence- The dance was on the news because it was a huge occasion where lots of famous people are coming, (Including our own… Bruce Wayne!) Resisting… Power… Of… Sony… 0.o How could anyone not like Nintendo?**

**givgirl- Thanx! And thanx again!  
**

**A Fan of Romance- Aaah, the noise! LOL, I'll update!**

**Star Wars Queen- Okay, ROBIN, STOP BEING A JERK OR YOUR GROUNDED! Robin: Aww, man…**

**Kelley- Thanks!  
**

**marcia16- Thanks, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and find out what you wanted.**

**mewraven- Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**Wewillforeverbe- Thanks! Thanks, thanks!**

**Fairyalexa- Thankies! Your story is good! Beast Boy might have a friend, I don't know yet… I've never been called Lynnie before:)**

**Thank you all my reviewers! You guys ROCK!**

**Chapter 12, Date Without Destiny Pt. 2,**

Starfire dragged Brad down the hall at full speed ahead. "S..Star, shouldn't we slow down!" Brad yelled.

"Oops, I am sorry Friend Brad…!" Said Starfire blushing, slowing down. "Yeah, It's okay." said Brad.

_If she wasn't so beautiful, this would **not** be okay, In fact maybe I'll find someone- _"Um, Brad? I am sorry if I interrupted your thoughts, but we are here!" Starfire said timidly.

"Oh, oh yeah! Come on! Let's go!" he said dragging her in. Starfire may be naïve, but she new _this _wasn't right. "Uh, Brad? Are you sure you are okay."

_Cover blown… _Thought Brad. "Uh, yeah, fine, but c'mon, lets go already." He said, getting impatient.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Becca stood around impatiently, tapping her foot. She was waiting for her sister Erika to arrive, along with her boyfriend, Alex.

"She _has _to take her own sweet time, knowing the _whole world _will just _wait _for her to apply and _re_-apply that make-up of hers! and…" and her grumbling went on and on.

When Starfire had told her the whole story about Chelsea, Robin, Brad, etc; she had just needed to do something about it.

In fact, she had seen Brad at his work before: Cheating, lying, leaving girls in the dust. She had tried to tell Starfire but-

"Hi, Becca! Didn't wait to long, I hope?" her sisters voice rang through her thoughts. "Oh, _no! _I've only been waiting for the past _hour_!" said Becca, sarcastically.

"Oh, don't be so silly, Becca! You know, the dance just started!" said her sister. "Now, what was your plan again?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Beast Boy stood next to Raven, nervously. "Uh, so, uh, do you want to, uh, get some punch?" he asked, stuttering.

"No, thanks." said Raven. "So, uh, do you, wanna, dance?" asked Beast Boy. "Uh, after all, th… this is a dance! .. right?" he continued.

"Yeah, I guess." said Raven, heading off to the dance floor with Beast Boy following, looking relieved.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Meanwhile, Robin and Chelsea were already dancing, Starfire watched this with tears fighting to get out.

"Robin, you dance so well!" said Chelsea, batting her eyes. Robin smiled slightly. "Yeah, you know, old Batman won't let a good sidekick go without dance lessons!" he said.

Chelsea giggled. "Hey, the next song is a slow dance!" she said. "Come on! Like, let's show these people how to like, dance!" said Chelsea.

All she really wanted to do was make Starfire jealous…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Hey, Star, do you mind if I save you a dance? I've got to go meet one of my friends." said Brad after a few songs.

"No, of course not! Bye!" said Starfire.

"Great." said Brad, and headed off.

Starfire sighed, and sat down in one of the chairs. "Hey, Star, where's Brad?" asked a familiar voice.

"Becca? I did not know you were coming to the dance!" said Starfire looking up at her friend. "Have too. I work here, remember?" said Becca. (A/N: Sorry, I didn't mention this in earlier chapters!)

"Anyway. Where is Brad?" she asked again. "Oh, friend Brad said he had to meet a friend." said Starfire and Becca coughed. "A friend? Okay, if you say so. Anyhow, this is my sister, Erika, and her boyfriend, Alex." said Becca, as Erika and Alex stepped forward.

"I am pleased to meet you!" said Starfire. Alex nodded, he was tall, with messy brown hair and green eyes.

Erika smiled. "You too!" she said, holding out her hand. Starfire shook it.

"Well, we have work to do." said Alex. "Yes, see ya around!" said Becca. "Bye!" said Starfire.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Oh, Robin! I am _sooo _thirsty! Could you get me a drink?" asked Chelsea. "Sure." said Robin, and walked off toward the refreshments.

Chelsea grinned evilly and went over to Starfire, who was still sitting down, waiting for Brad.

"Sooo, like, where's your date? Humph, let me guess, he dumped you for someone prettier?" she said evilly.

"Um, no." said Starfire, trying to be polite. "He is just meeting a friend and should be back any minute now!"

"Sure. No wait! Is that him I see over dancing with that other girl?" asked Chelsea.

Starfire looked over to where Chelsea pointed and froze. Chelsea was right. Brad was dancing with a blonde haired girl.

"Sorry, guess you're just not good enough for him, or _Robin,_" she said. Starfire felt tears prickling her eyes. "I, uh…" she started.

Just then Robin came over, ignoring Starfire. "Here's your drink, Chelsea." he said, handing her a soda. "Oh, thank you Robin!" she said.

"Come on, let's go." he said, pulling her off to the dance floor. She threw an evil grin over her shoulder at Starfire before turning back and talking to Robin.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Starfire covered her face and ran out into the warm breeze outside. She sat on a stone bench. _How could I be so foolish? _she asked herself. _How could I believe anyone would- _she was cut off by someone sitting down next to her.

"Why aren't you inside, enjoying the dance?" came a calm voice. She looked up, Emily was there. (A/N: Raven's friend, remember?)

She had seen Raven hang out with her a lot and knew she could trust her. "Well," she started.

Then it all came pouring out. "I was supposed to be going to this dance with someone but he just left me and went with someone else. I have always had a 'crush of love' on my teams leader who went with someone else called Chelsea who I dislike greatly and she came over and told me that I wasn't good enough for Brad or friend Robin and was very cruel, and I am out here because I do not wish to ruin the dance for all my friends." she stopped to breath.

"So basically, you have a crush on Robin, but he keeps tearing your heart out, and your 'friend' Brad here is not helping." said Emily.

Starfire nodded and started crying.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The song, 'With You' played. (By Jessica Simpson) and Chelsea and Robin were dancing close.

The end of the song played, and Chelsea and Robin got close their noses less than an inch apart, then, (A/N: This is _killing _me people!) their lips met, that's right, they kissed. (A/N: Eep! Holds up a shield that came from nowhere to repel the angry mob of reviewers)

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Okay, forgive me! this seriously killed me to write! I know I didn't have much BB/Rae or any Cy/Bee. I focused this on Starfire.**

**The story is nearing it's end! The next chapter is called: Complications, I hope it'll be good!**

**Review please!**

**Signin' off,**

**Starfirelynn69**


	13. Healing Hearts

**I am so sorry, I haven't updated in years. Literally. Well, the story is almost over, so hopefully I should be able to finish it this weekend. **

**This chapter probably won't be all that good, considering I wrote it when I was dead tired, but that's what reviewers are for, right? To tell me if it's bad.**

**Speaking of reviewers…**

**Reviews: **

**Strodgfrgf – Nice language! . I whole-heartedly agree with you on the whole Chelsea-needs-to-die thing. Thanks for reviewing! **

**Miss-Casablanca- You'll have to read and find out, but I think you'll like the answer!**

**Starxrob lover(anonymous)- I know, right? I don't think they'll be any making out, but Robin and Star are defiantly gonna kiss before the end of the story!**

**Peggz- That depends, do you have a gun license? lol, anyway, thnx for reviewing and I will check out your story!**

**becca(anonymous) - … enough said. **

**Wolfie the Wolf Goddess- Love your penname and thnx! Uh, sure… I'll be your friend!**

**NoBoDy'S AnGeL473- I'm w/ the other girl too, but same question as I asked her: gun license?**

**Kmutt- fortunately, Star doesn't see them kissing, b/c I'd hate to write about that! Thnx for reviewing!**

**Fairyalexa- I don't know, I guess I based Chelsea off Kitten. You will see Erika again, but I'm not sure about Alex. I guess I like being called Lynnie Thnx!**

**Anonymous- Your garage is scary! **

**Blaze83- Okay, I'll fix it, but first I need duct tape and a hammer! **

**Givgirl(anonymous)- I guess my "as soon as possible" wasn't ASAP… sorry!**

**Staremerald- I know, that was _my _first reaction, too!**

**Nightmare car- Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I figured that! Be careful you don't slice some poor passerby's head off!**

**Givgirl(anonymous)- Wish granted!**

**Mewraven- I'm sorry the last chapter disappointed you, and I hope this one is better!**

**MultiFanficReader- Maybe not this chapter, but the last chapter will have BBRae fluff in it. **

**Lunette Quintessence- Thanks, and like I said to MFR above, there's going to be BBRae stuff in the last (next) chapter. Thanks for the advice too, it wasn't all that nit-picky!**

**Kimi(anonymous)- Don't worry, the story will most definitely have a good ending!**

**Skuller31- Thank you!**

**DoveinMist(anonymous)- A lot of people who haven't reviewed before reviewed now, so you're not alone, and no, Chelsea is just using look-at-me-I'm-so-cute-and-innocent control!**

**Nightstar Grayson- Thanks! It pained me to portray Robin as heartless as he was, but as the chapter title implies, he's going to fix it!**

**Roach4Life- Thanks, and this chapter is the start of Robin-and-Starfire rebonding, so hopefully you'll like it!**

**Wow! One and a half pages just for reviews, thanks guys! Anyway, on to the story!**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Chapter 13, Healing Hearts**

Emily stayed with Starfire for the entire half hour of her crying, and when Starfire finally gave her last whimper, Emily stood up and faced her.

"Starfire, I'm going to tell you what you need to do," she said, "You need to march into that dance with your head held high and show Robin who you really are. You're not some heartbroken fangirl, you're Starfire, his teammate, and if he doesn't understand that, then he's not worth your time, got it?"

Starfire looked up, surprised, and then nodded slowly. "Thank you, Emily;" she said quietly, "you are truly a wonderful friend!"

"Well," said Emily, looking pleased with the compliment, "I just don't think that someone should be so upset on a celebratory vacation. It doesn't seem right… now, what are you waiting for? Go on!"

Starfire beamed, stood up, smoothed out her dress, and marched I back into the dance. Emily smiled. "My work is done." She proclaimed, and went to rejoin her date at the refreshments table.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin had just sat down in one of the oversized chairs that were placed in the corner of the ballroom, exhausted. Chelsea had just forced him to dance with her for three waltzes straight.

"Robin," said a feminine voice from behind him. He turned, expecting to see Chelsea, but instead he came face to face with Starfire instead.

"Starfire…" he said, "where's your _date_?" Starfire looked down at the ground briefly, before looking back at Robin.

"He is… unapproachable at this moment." She said, "But, I came to this place because I wish to speak with you."

"There's nothing to _speak _about," he said hotly, "So maybe you should just-"

"Friend Robin," said Starfire, cutting him off mid-sentence, "I do not understand what I have done to make you be angry with me, but I wish for you to know that I do not want to experience it anymore."

"I- You..." Robin stuttered, trying to find an argument. "I was jealous…" he finally admitted softly. "I saw you talking to that Brad guy on our first day here and I- I don't know what I saw in Chelsea, I guess at first I thought she seemed kind of like you. Starfire, I'm sorry… I was blind… I guess you must've been feeling pretty bad…"

Starfire looked confused. "You were… jealous?" she asked, "why?"

Robin stared at his feet. "I saw the way he was making you smile, and I wished that you would smile for me that way."

"Robin… I-" Starfire started.

"Robin!? Why are you wasting time talking to _her_!?" a high-pitched wail broke in.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Chelsea had been getting a drink when she had seen Robin and Starfire talking, she wasn't sure what they were talking about, but from her point of view, it must have been bad.

So, of course, she'd marched right over to ruin whatever conversation they'd struck up. "You better explain yourself, Starfrier, or whatever it is. Robin is _my _ date, you, like I told you before, belong _away _from this dance! With the dateless losers!"

"You told her that!?" Robin fumed, standing up to face Chelsea. "Is that what you were saying to her!?"

"I was just making sure she knew where she belonged!" Chelsea squawked, "I didn't want some pretty little super powered princess stealing _my _super famous boyfriend! She-"

"Is this what this is about? Something you can brag to your friends about!?" asked Robin, angrily.

"N..No! Of course not, I really like you! Honestly!"

"Oh, really? Do you actually remember half the things we were talking about before?"

"W..well, uh, um, I forgot, it was so long ago!"

"Chelsea, consider yourself dumped."

"What!? No, p...Please Robin! Don't dump me!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Cyborg and Bee were standing just at the edge of the dance floor, watching the scene as it unfolded.

"What does that little brat think she's gonna get by begging!?" Bee asked incredulously.

"I don't know, but its about time she got what she deserved!" said Cyborg.

"I'm just glad Robin finally realized his mistakes," said Bee, "and that Starfire hung on to her feelings for him that long! I wouldn't wait that long just for a guy!"

"_Just a guy!? _I hope you ain't referring to me as that guy!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Of course not, Sparky," Bee drawled, "I would wait for _you_ forever!"

"Booya!" said Cyborg. "Anyway... C'mon, let's leave them alone for now, I'm thirsty."

"Whatever you say, Sparky."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Erika? Are you nearly done with 'powdering your nose'?" Becca called through the bathroom door. She'd seen Starfire run past around an hour ago, and she wanted to see if her new friend was okay.

"You know, you were more patient when you were a baby who needed feeding." was her sister's reply.

"Ha-ha, that was _so_ funny I can hardly breathe from laughing." said Becca, sarcastically.

"Okay, I'm done now!" chirped Erika, as she came through the door.

"I don't see any difference." Becca remarked.

"Of course _you _wouldn't!" said Erika.

"What's _that _supposed to mean?"

Erika just rolled her eyes.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**I wrote a lot more than I usually do. I know it doesn't stand up to some other fanfic writers I know, but it's getting better!**

**I hope it's a lot better than the previous chapters! Oh, and if anyone didn't notice, I changed my penname!**

**Sayonara!**

**nihongirl **


End file.
